


Wasn't Me

by Vesperswan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperswan/pseuds/Vesperswan
Summary: Hermione was enjoying her favorite childhood snack, but Antonin has other plans.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Hermione Granger
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Wasn't Me

“Dorogoy, what is on your finger?” Antonin questioned as Hermione flopped down beside him on the sofa.

“Oh, it’s a Fruit Winder, a sugary fruit flavored snack. Want a taste?” she asked, waving her finger in front of him. 

“But why is it wrapped around your finger? Is that how it is always eaten?” Antonin watched, intrigued, as Hermione sucked the snack wrapped finger--moving in and out of her pretty little mouth.

“I ate them like this when I was a child, so yes. It’s fun.,” she giggled. “What film do you want to watch?” She knew that look, he was about to say something very inappropriate about a children’s snack.

“I have a better place for you to wrap your fruit snack,” Antonin whispered as he leaned closer to her, his warm breath ghosting her neck.

“Oh you do? And where might that be?” forcing her brain to form words, Hermoine focused on the blank screen of the telly in an attempt to distract herself from the delectable man teasing her with his mouth. 

“You’re brilliant, I’m sure you can choose the best place for it,” he murmured as his lips slowly trailed along her neck. 

“Someone once informed me, rather rudely I might add, ‘that licking a Fruit Winder off of one’s cock was socially unacceptable.’ Far be it from me to be socially unacceptable,” she stuttered. Her brain going fuzzy as his skilled lips found her favorite spot on her neck. “You are going to have to stop if you want me to wrap my fruit snack around your cock.”

Placing one last lingering kiss just below her ear, Antonin sunk back into the sofa. Never losing eye contact, he wrapped his fingers around her wrist—pulling the snack wrapped finger to his mouth. As he moved her finger closer to his open lips, Antonin flicked his tongue out to taste the fruitiness of the snack wrapped around her finger. 

“Strawberry, delicious,” he purred.

Clearing the lump from her throat, “my favorite,” Hermione choked out.

Not letting go of her wrist, Antonin guides her to the floor to kneel between his legs. “Moya lyubov’, you don’t have to do this. I would love for you to, but you don’t have to,” he wanted her consent for what had started as him teasing her. 

“Antonin, I want nothing more at this moment,” Hermione stated. She knew he needed her consent and was more than willing to give it freely. 

Finding a comfortable position to kneel on the rug, she settled herself between his muscular legs. Antonin shifted to remove his belt but she batted his hands away. She intended on making this fun for both of them. Reaching for the buttons on his charcoal silk shirt, Hermione slowly worked her way through each one--trailing kisses along his tone chest. As she made her way to the band of his trousers, Hermoine sought out his eyes. Once their eyes locked, she tugged at his belt with more determination than she had his shirt. Once it was loose, her fingers found the button on his trousers, slipping it through the slot and slid the zip down at a torturously slow pace. 

Antonin lifted his hips to allow her to slide his trousers and pant down his legs and pool on the floor, all the while his eyes bore into Hermione’s. His desire was consuming. His cock was screaming at him to grab her hair and forgot the fruit snack, his brain telling him to be patient--it would be well worth it. With white knuckles, Antonin gripped the sofa--waiting for his witch to end his torture.

“Hermione, if you don’t do something soon, I’m not going to last long,” Antonin urged.

Hermione giggled as she reached for one of the Fruit Winders she left on the coffee table earlier. “It will be well worth the wait, moya lyubov’, she smirked.

She gently tore open the package and pulling out the snack, she licked her lips in anticipation. Taking his cock in her small hand, Hermione began to run her hand up and down his length. When she knew he was ready, she released him and wrapped the fruit snack around his rock hard cock.

“How does that feel?” Hermione questioned, not expecting an answer.

“It will feel better when it’s in your mouth, dorogoya,” Antonin said, his voice dripping with desire.

“As you wish,” she smirked, taking his full length in her mouth with one smooth movement.

Antonin sucked a harsh breath in through his teeth, sputtering incoherent Russian under his breath. “Keep going, my love, don’t stop,” he begged.

Hermione heeded his request. She licked and nibbled the fruit snack with every stroke of her mouth, sucking hard on his cock as she pulled away each time. She had purposely left the head of his dick free of the sack. When she reached the head of his delicious cock, she swirled her tongue over it--giving it extra attention. 

“I’m about to come, my love,” Antonin bit out. It took all his brain power to let her know he was close.

Hermione licked the last of the fruit snack from him and she took him fully in her mouth a few more times. She could feel him getting close as he uttered the words. Grabbing his balls, she massaged them-encouraging him to finish. She sucked and swallowed as he came, unsurprising it tasted like strawberries-she could get used to this.

As Antonin came down from his high, he said, ‘Whoever told you that licking a Fruit Winder off their dick was unacceptable, it wasn’t me. It wasn't me,” he repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> The silly little thing was inspired by a TikTok LuxLouise sent me. Thank you Lux!! This was so much fun. But I will never see a Fruit Roll up (that's what they are called in America) the same way again.
> 
> Dorogoy--sweetheart or dear  
> Moya lyubov’--my love
> 
> here's the TikTok link if you want to watch it. https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeL6kkhP/


End file.
